<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Characters for "The Power Of Love" Series by Tsuname_Raptora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913646">Characters for "The Power Of Love" Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuname_Raptora/pseuds/Tsuname_Raptora'>Tsuname_Raptora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Power Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive En, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, introduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuname_Raptora/pseuds/Tsuname_Raptora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction of "The Power Of Love" Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Power Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Characters for "The Power Of Love" Series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki Laufeyson: God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos, a mischievous Shapeshifter. His nickname was Silvertongue because Loki is persuasive and knew a lot of languages in the Nine Realms, even Midgard. He was the leader of the Chitauri in the New York City battle, since the Chitauri mind-controlled him.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark was famous in Midgard. Not only was he cocky and cheeky, he also stole the hearts of many people, including the God of Mischief. He was the most skilled Avenger also known as Iron Man. Business man by day, hero by night.</p><p> </p><p>Fenrir Stark Lokison: One of the ‘adopted’ sons of Loki and Tony. The main protector of the Temple. The  cunning and dangerously dark wolf Fenrir was also called Fenris Wolf. Just like his siblings, Fenrir, Jormungandr and Sleipnir died in the first Ragnarok, but reborned from the grant of the Reaper, destined to rule the Temple which is hidden in the deep forest.</p><p> </p><p>Jormungandr Stark Lokison: One of the ‘adopted’ sons of Loki and Tony. A protector of the Temple. Jomungandr was a huge green snake which circles Midgard, and only rises from the water, eyes burning with purple toxic fire in the second Ragnarok. She could breathe poison at who hurt her or people she loved and knew. People who were injected by his poison would die within 2 days, unless Jormungandr changes her mind, healing them with her own way.</p><p> </p><p>Sleipnir Stark Lokison: One of the ‘adopted’ sons of Loki and Tony. A protector of the Temple. Sleipnir was a magnificent eight-legged horse which was the fastest horse of the Nine Realms. As the steed of Loki, Sleipnir always bring Loki to have adventures in the Realms. He was the only horse to be ridden to Helheim.</p><p> </p><p>Takanashi Kiara: A part-time warrior, majestic phoenix. She was a good friend of Loki’s, they were friends since he was young. She could shapeshift from a teenage girl to a fiery phoenix. Every hundred years, Kiara will rise from the ashes to reborn once again. She has the ability to make mortals eternal. With her bravery and good intuition, Kiara fought fearlessly and made her own rules.</p><p> </p><p>Elyheir Stark “El” Lokison: A golden horned dragon with green scales. He was also on Loki’s side in the battle the second Ragnarok, breathing fire onto the ground, which would both protect Loki’s troops but hurt the Avengers and Aesirs. His fire would only be extinguished by himself.</p><p> </p><p>Mori “Calli” Calliope: The Reaper. Calli ruled Helheim with the Goddess of Death, Hela. Calli carried her scythe with her everywhere she went, and she was best friends Kiara the Phoenix. Because she was quite aloof with strangers, people were careful not to get too close to the feisty Reaper. She was a sweet-hearted girl to only her faithful friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>